onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Ramsey
Lee Ramsey is a fictional character from the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Hunt Block portrayed the role from October 16, 2007 until June 13, 2008. FBI Agent Lee Ramsey is assigned to track down Marcie McBain, who has taken her adoptive son Tommy McBain on the run after custody is awarded to his biological father, Todd Manning. Ramsey and Llanview Police Detective/former FBI Agent John McBain share some bad blood; Ramsey had carried an unrequited torch for John's late fiancee Caitlin Fitzgerald, and blames John for her murder years before at the hands of a serial killer whom both men were tracking. As Marcie is married to John's brother Michael McBain, John initiates his own pursuit of her; he and Ramsey continually run into one another on their separate searches across the country. After Marty Saybrooke and her son Cole Thornhart go missing, John returns to Llanview to find them. John discovers that Ramsey has been searching for the terrorist who had murdered Marty's husband, Patrick Thornhart, and entices Ramsey to break off his hunt for Marcie in order to finally capture Patrick's killer. John and Ramsey are forced to work together to track down Marty and Cole. John discovers a microchip in the back of one of Patrick's books of poetry, and later uses it to bargain with terrorist Simon Ryerson in Ireland in exchange for Marty and Cole's safety. The transaction is botched by Ramsey's reckless actions, and Marty is apparently killed in an explosion. Ramsey is promptly suspended by the Bureau for his conduct during the affair. Now a free agent, Ramsey offers his services to Todd as a bounty hunter. They confront waitress Gigi Morasco, whom they soon discover is hiding Marcie from the authorities. Ramsey takes Gigi and her young son Shane hostage, over Todd's objections, and demands that Gigi call Marcie to meet with her. Marcie arrives but escapes; Ramsey attempts to gun her down while she is still holding Tommy. Todd angrily struggles with Ramsey, and Michael McBain is shot instead. He survives, and Marcie is later apprehended. Ramsey visits a jailed Gigi and threatens to harm her and Shane if she tells anyone about Ramsey and Todd holding her hostage. He is later arrested on suspicion of attempting to kill Gigi and Shane, but on February 15, 2008 is inexplicably named the new Commissioner of Llanview Police Department after the mayor fires Bo Buchanan. It soon becomes clear that Mayor Lowell is in league with Ramsey for some mysterious reason. Loyal Llanview police officers Antonio Vega and Talia Sahid are determined to get Bo his job back, and work with John to oust Ramsey and expose him as a crooked cop. To this end, Antonio and Talia stage a break-up, and Antonio tricks Ramsey into believing that he has switched allegiances and is open to Ramsey's corrupting influence. With Antonio as an accomplice, Ramsey orchestrates the theft of the crown jewels of Mendorra. During the heist, Ramsey attempts to have Talia framed for criminal collusion and tries to have her dismissed from the force. On June 11, 2008, it is revealed that Ramsey has been secretly caring for an injured and confused Marty in the penthouse he had purchased from Todd, and that he had the jewels stolen in order to sell them on the black market and pay for Marty's private medical care. It becomes clear that Ramsey has compassion for Marty, and harbors regret for his part in her near-fatal accident. He tells Marty that he hopes to heal her physical and mental traumas and release her to her family and friends, and then be reinstated by the FBI himself. Ramsey's buyer for the jewels turns out to be Todd's long-lost sister Tina Lord — now the Crown Princess of Mendorra. Tina arrives at Ramsey's penthouse with a briefcase full of Euros, and the two make an exchange. But when Tina briefly moves in another room, thugs sent by United States Ambassador to Mendorra Jonas Chamberlain burst into the penthouse and shoot Ramsey to death. Ramsey's last act is to crawl towards the stairs, in an attempt to protect Marty. After Ramsey's death, Carlo Hesser reveals that Ramsey had appointed to the commissioner’s office, by him, via the mayor. In addition, Ramsey had been in Hesser's employ as part of the scheme with the Mendorran Crown Jewels, and had secured Carlo's secret release from Statesville Prison. Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional FBI Agents Category:Past Characters